Star Cross Friends
by Koi Dragon
Summary: It's just like the show. The only thing diffent is that Eva Isn't going to Oban alone. Her Narasian Hybrid Friend Violet is coming alone for the ride. Who know what will happen with them now! Rating WILL change during Chapters :


Star Cross Friends 

Okay, for all those reading this fic now, Please go easy on me. I just became a member.

Thank you and enjoy.

Summary: It's like the show but with a twist. When Eva AKA Molly ran away from the boarding school, she didn't go alone. Her Best Friend Violet came with her and she's a Narasian hybrid.

Chapter 1: The way beyond the stars.

"I'm sorry Eva. I can't anymore." With that, Don Wei rolled up his window and drove off onto the rain. "Daddy!" Eva screamed trying to race after her father; but was stopped by the Dean of the Boarding school. The look on the dean was frightening. "DADDY!"

"EVA!"

Eva's eyes shot open at the sound of something or someone screaming into her ear. Unfortunately she was sitting under the telephone and hit it as she was so rudely awaken. "Damn!" Quickly she cover her sore spot with her hands hopping the pressure would num the pain.

"Smooth move Shortcake. Teaches you not to sleep under the pay phone."

Eva looked up to see her best friend Violet standing right above her. She wore her usual colors. Black and White; she says it's the only colors that match her tan skin and blue eyes. She had to make her outfit look like the uniforms that they were required to were though. Her hair was also black and white; thought the black was tipped into the white in certain parts. (To get to the point. She dressed punk.) Her pointed ears were pierced with many Goth earrings. Violet liked dangles. She was incredibly thin for a girl and very well rounded in the chest. Eva was amazed and kind of jealous that they were both fifteen and she was more robust that her. Violet said she got it from her mother and her personality from her father. The strange thing was that her father was human; her mother Narasian.

"Should I take that scared look and bump on the head to mean you had a nightmare?" She asked Eva as she held out her hand.

"You think." Reply the red-eyed girl. Eva grabbed Violets hand and was pulled to her feet still putting pressure on the tender spot she received. "I don't remember asking for a wake up call. And you didn't have to wake me up like that." Eva told Violet as she bent down to grab her books that were set right next to her while she was sleeping. Slowly they walked to class.

"I needed my daily amusement and you were today's victim; besides you slept under that phone for three nights now and it's making me worry." Violet placed a hand on Eva's shoulder. "I doubt he's going to call Eva."

Eva frowned. She was right. He hasn't called in eight years so why now? Eva gave Violet a fake smile. Violet didn't but it though.

"Okay, time to resort to drastic measures." She said

"About what?" Eva asked

"I'm getting you out of this depression. So in light of the fact that you are, I going to treat you to cake and ice cream till you pass out." Violet stated.

"I don't need comfort food."

"Well you need something, and comfort is the only thing I can provide right now." Violet proclaimed. They chatted away through the hallway till they came up to the front desk were Mr. Munto seemed to be sleeping. They both stopped to and looked at Mr. Munto in his old glory. The best thing about Mr. M was not only was he a sweet old man, he slept most of the time. Which gave Eva and Violet an evil idea.

"Should we?" asked Violet chuckling.

All Eva could do was bob her head up and down. If she tried to talk she would have laughed with doing so and woken up Mr. Munto in the process; which would have ruined their plans.

Both girls bent down till they were an inch away from his face.

"One…" Said Violet.

"Two…" Said Eva.

"Three!"

"HEY MISTER MUNTO!!!" They both screamed so loudly that it could be heard through out the school. Mr. Munto was now wide awake and looked like he just had a heart attack. "Violet… Eva…" was all he could say do to the fact that he was gasping in short breaths on the floor.

Violet jumped over the counter and offered Mr. Munto a gloved hand. "Sorry bout that Mr. M" she started. " We couldn't resists."

Eva was laughing so hard that she started to cry. Violet got in a few laughs but it soon died away when an unhappy old man stood on his feet again. " Couldn't or wouldn't?"

"A little of both." Violet chucked. She was trying to hold the unbearable laughter that was in the pit of her stomach but found it hard to do so. Eva was also having difficulty as well.

Mr. Munto just shook his head and sighed. "Well, I did receive a package for a miss Eva Wei and was planning on giving it to her but…"

Her couldn't finish is sentence due to the fact that it was quickly taken from his hands by a eager red-head. "Wow! It finally came! It finally came!" Eva shouted.

"What finally came?" Violet asked her.

"The final part I needed to get my hover bike working." Eva replied excitedly.

"You mean that junked up hover bike I found for you. You actually fix it?"

Eva bobbed her head. She was to excited to talk. She was finally going to get her bike working and escape this hell whole. Tuning to talk to Violet, she notices her sad expression. Violet knew that she would be leaving soon now that her bike would soon be fixed. Eva was her only friend here at the boarding school. Ever since she first meet Eva outside in the rain watching her father fading in the distance. Violet knew how it felt to be alone. Having no parents as well.

The painful memory of seeing her Mom and Dad shot and being abandoned by her grandfather was not something she wanted to remember. A tear unknowingly rolled down her cheek.

"Violet?"

She snapped out of whatever daydream she was in and looked at Eva. "Are you O.K?" she asked.

"Yeah" Violet replied wiping the tear off her cheek. "Yeah"

"Well, thanks Mr. M. we'll be off now." Said Eva. With that Eva grabbed Violets wrist and started running down the hall.

They ran till they reached the old tool shed in behind the school. Quickly they entered the small building and stopped to take a rest.

"You know, you didn't have to drag me like that?" Said violet slowly trying to get the dirt off her white Goth pants.

"Yeah, I know." Eva replied. She walked passed the mountain of tool that were cluttering the shed and stopped at a large object covered in a huge tarp. It seemed to have collected dust. For when Eva pulled it off of what ever it was covering, a huge amount of dust came with it making a cloud.

"Hey watch it!" cried Violet. Apparently she didn't want to get any dirtier than she already was. "Sorry" Said Eva. Eva turned her attention back to the thing at hand. Which in this case was a newly restored hover bike. (Just think of the bike she was repairing in the show, just with two seats instead of one.)

"Wow, I'm impressed." Said Violet eyeing the bike. "You really did a nice job on it."

"Thanks. And with this last part, I can finally get it moving and find my dad." Eva noted. "Eva, why do you want to find you dad anyway? I mean, he abandoned you here and went off to manage racing again." Said Violet.

Eva sighed. "I know. I just…" She couldn't finish her sentence, knowing quite well how Violet would react to it. She knew Violet hated people who flaunted their families in front of her. The last person who did that ended up with her foot in his face and loosing a few teeth.

"I understand." Said Violet. A soft smile formed on her face. She knew that Eva wanted to find her father so that they could be a family again. I was for that reason that Violet was envious of her. She had a father who was still alive; Hers wasn't.

Eva couldn't help but smile at her one and only friend. She may not of had a father right now, but was lucky to have a true friend like her. After a few moments, Eva went back to fixing her bike. It took four long hours to put that part in its place and make sure that it worked right.

"Here it goes." Eva said nervously. And with her foot she pressed on the starter rod.

"VVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRROOOMMMMMMMM."

Eva quickly shut of the bike so not to waste the little gas she had. "It works." Eva said happily.

"So where are you going to look for him first?" Asked Violet sadly.

"He's probably were he always is on the TV. The Shooting Star Garage."

"Best of luck to yah'." Said Violet slowly making her way to the door.

"Violet" She turned to see Eva facing her. "Will you come with me?" Eva asked. A smile crept on Violets face. "Hell Yah!" she screamed running over to Eva, giving her one of her famous death hugs.

"Let's get started." Said Eva getting out of her hug and handing Violet a helmet and a pair a goggles.

The dean of the school walked quickly down the hall and up to Mr. Munto.

"WERE ARE THEY!" she screamed at him, slamming her hands down on the table.

"They who?" he asked calmly, knowing exactly what she's talking about.

"EVA WEI AND VIOLET TOKOSHERAY. (Toko-she-ray) Mr. M just shrugged his shoulders when a very loud VROOM came from outside.

"THEY'ER TRYING TO ESACPE!" she screamed and run outside. While back to Mr. Munto who seemed to be whistling to himself.

A.N.

Please submit any reviews. More I get, the most likely I will write chapter 2.

Thank U 


End file.
